


Who's the Better Gamer?

by Ladyreaper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyreaper/pseuds/Ladyreaper
Summary: After beating a smurf in a comp match on the game Oversalt, you decide to talk em down. Little did you know who that smurf really was.





	1. Are You Even Trying?

**Author's Note:**

> One day I got bored and noticed there's not enough love for D.Va/fem!reader, here's another for the list.

Wiping the sleep from your eyes, you got up from bed and went straight to your PS4. With that beep from your system, it was safe to get food from the fridge. Looking around at the leftovers, it was safer to decide on cereal. 

 

“Food? Check. Controller? Check. Headsets? Check. Time to send out those invites.”

 

Looking up from the system, you sent invites to some of your best friends to play this cool game that just came out: Oversalt. You guys were totally pros now and just hit diamond. 

 

“Hiii,” Viper just entered the party.

 

“What up mah boi!” You said in response. “Ready to play some comp?” 

 

“Hell yeah dude,” your three other friends just joined the lobby. 

 

You started up the game and invited everyone in. You guys all ran straight into competitive without a warm up match, the usual. You looked off to the group rating 3196 vs 3248.  _ Not bad.  _ Looking over at the names, one of them catches your eye. 

 

“Wow, high smurfs. Time to show them who's boss. Let me go tank.”

 

Your friend Amber backs you up with Mercy and gives you blue. Anytime you catch sight of that pink mech you know it's yours and you shut D.Va down every time. 

 

“Keep pressure on the choke. If you can do that, I can shut that D.Va down and keep her from flanking. Once she gets through, we're gonna have issues.” 

 

After a successful defense, your team just needs one tick to get the W. One trick players make you laugh. That's why you're a flex player. 

 

“Y'all don't mind if I go attack junk, right? I mean, we need a shield breaker, but I don't want bastion,” you ask for approval. “And yes, the one trick is still gonna be on D.Va, but since that ‘buff’ her DM goes down faster and I'll trap her if she dives.” Have to add some justification and reassure your team. 

 

As your team rushes to attack, Mercy flanks around with Pharah and your D.Va, leaving you with Rein and Zenny. As expected, she wasted Defense Matrix, but that Orisa isn't going down fast enough. Luckily Pharah pulled through and killed the Orisa from behind, leaving a McCree and the only tank up at the choke. Lobbing, all in a day's work. With McCree down, D.Va backs up to point and you guys rush in. GG game.

 

Wait, what's she doing? Is that... Oh god. “She's popping ult, run!” Grimm yells out. Too bad junkrat didn't have that mobility to get away from the bomb in the air. 

 

_ Triple kill _

 

“Well fuck, this is not how it was supposed to play out.” No shit Amber, thanks. 

 

You point out, “There's still three of you alive. Kill D.Va now and they'll start trickling. Come on, there's 10 seconds left. These fights took longer than expected.”

 

_ Overtime  _

 

You watch above the point as the bar slowly fills, victory eminent until a familiar voice fills your ears. 

 

_ It's high noon...draw! _

 

You look up to find your very much alive thanks to Viper blocking McCree’s shots. You see D.Va trying to sneak around so you toss a trap her way and keep her from getting on point, taking home the win. 

 

Just because you love shit talking, you send a message to: RealHSDva. Wow, such a shitty smurf name. Anyways, to the message. 

 

_ Hey dude, maybe you wouldn't lose if you learned how to play another character. Try quickplay sometime, maybe you'll learn. That's why I went Winston. Nice trap ftw, right? Gg get fucked kiddo. _

 

You and the crew kept playing late into the night. Hitting a new season and career high, you decided it's time to get off the game. It feels nice to be on top. Jumping into the covers, you let the newly discovered fatigue take over and fall asleep. Feeling refreshed, you run your daily  morning afternoon ritual. Then as you turn your system back on, you check to see your phone blowing up. ‘ _ I guess my life as a streamer is finally taking off,’  _ you smirk to yourself because you know it's a lie. 

 

So many messages in your group chat. Wait, why are your friends telling you that you fucked up. “You just pissed off the wrong person,” Viper began. “Do you realize who that smurf was? That was THE Hana Song. You know, the one who is the top player in starcraft and just got a console to prove her gaming ‘repertoire’ as Amber puts it.” 

 

You check the link Jazzy put into the chat. The pro player pops onto your phone. This is, this is the clip from her stream. Uh oh.

 

“...’ _ Gg, get fucked kiddo.’ Alright GamerChick, normally I'm a nice person. But I'm not gonna let this slide, trying to be shit talked by a person who just hit diamond again after 5 seasons. So, here's how it's gonna go down. Pick a time and place, I'll show you what a pro can do. Why? Because I came here to win. Here comes a new challenger. Everybody in stream, boost this so that I can find this person.” _

 

Oh. My. God. We done goofed. 


	2. Not Ready to go Back to Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After calling out Hana Song, even though you didn't know it was the streamer, you didn't realize your life could take a turn for the worse.

_ “Pick a time and place, I'll show you what a pro can do”  _

 

Those words kept replaying over and over in your head throughout classes. Jesus, it was hard to focus in MACT class today. Oh your professor is gonna chew you out for this, thank god you were done with the semester’s work. Can't wait for lunch time to come. To try and make class go by faster you started to work on your design on the screen in front of you. It was meant to be a light up design from Oversalt. Being the dumb gamer you are, it was a pretty cool design once you could get the motors to work. Time to work on that until class is over.  Finally, a break and one that your crew shares might I add. Time to face them after that live stream clip. The whole crew was here except Jazzy, high school kids. She likes to sneak out of school to hang out with you guys anyways. Oh look, there's Amber about to start the conversation. 

 

“Okay, I know it seems like a big screw up, but maybe it's not a bad thing (y/n) shit talked Hana Song. KiP Gaming has never been this popular.”

 

You chimed in, “And I’ve never received so much hate mail in my life.” 

 

You laughed. Ugh, your glad you never facecam on streams, your college may as well have your head. You could overhear Hana fanboys speaking of what they'd do to you, or GamerChick in this case. It's unbelievable how hard these people go for the pro gamer, she’s never gonna notice them. Not unless they pull a stunt like this. But in defense, she did lose the match, badly. One tick and they had nothing on your team. It was ezpz. You don't deserve this. Fuck you Hana Song. It's time to get back on the system. The dreaded moment. 

 

“Hey guys it's GamerChick and welcome back to the stream! We're taking it back to Oversalt. I see my usual viewers here, it's always good to see y'all here!”

 

The stream started smoothly without a hitch. But the onslaught slowly began. Viewers began to pour in, a new record: 100 people in stream at once, 1k, 3k, but why? Look at that, you slipped up and made a mistake, costing the point. 

 

“It’s okay guys, we'll get the point back. Sorry it was my bad”

 

_ How did this person even win against Hana? What a dumb move.  _

 

_ Ikr, it was probably a fluke. _

 

_ #hanaisbetter _

 

Did you just read that right? Is that why all of these people are here? It would make sense. Why are they being dicks though? “Look, if you're here about the Hana Song situation, get over it, you saw it on stream. Her team got steamrolled.”

 

_ Dude, what a dumb bitch. I bet you she got carried to diamond. She sucks ass, she wouldn't win a 1v1 against Hana and wouldn't in a rematch either. _

 

By then Jazzy came in. “Listen here you little shits, coming here to watch the stream is fine. Coming in here to shit talk GamerChick the whole time and talking about that one trick looking ass is not okay. I'm ready to ban 5 billion people if I have to.” Bless your soul child. The real homie. You know what has to be done. You pull out your phone and face the front camera. It's live and on twitch.

 

“Look Hana, I'm tired of your shitty white knights in my stream. Let's settle this once and for all, eh? This is my face reveal. You all know who I am now. Hana, hit me up on twitch so we can discuss our time and place. Thanks!” You added in a wink for good measure. That should settle it. ”’Hana hit me up on twitch,’ who does this girl think she is. Isn't she just cocky? Ughhh. Okay, but she is a bit cute. She's also competition and I have to crush her.” The pro spoke to herself. 

 

The gamer sat up in her chair and cracked her knuckles. She looked down at the name on her screen with determination: GamerChick. Typing away on her keyboard, she sent her message out to her rival. Then sent a message out to a sneaky hacker. 

 

_ 11:37 _

_ Hey Olivia, what can you find on that one streamer, GamerChick. _

 

_ 11:40  _

_ Ayyy pues, you know it's going to cost you a favor chica. But sure, I'll help you. _

 

_ 11:41 _

_ I just want to scope out the competition. That's it. Just get on it. The match is probably gonna be ezpz anyways.  _

 

_ 12:01 _

_ Such a fast reply, are you sure it's not just for competition reasons. Anyways, their name is (f/n) (l/n). They currently go to King’s Row Community College as a Machining major and I'll send you their address later. Sounds like you got yourself a keeper ;) _

 

_ 12:05 _

_ I'm going to ignore the last part, thanks anyways. I'll repay the favor later.  _ The next day was worse than before. Probably shouldn't have done a face reveal. Your classes when fine because there wasn't many young people, but during break time you felt the whole student body sending you death glares. Is Hana real that popular? It's outrageous! Listening to threats that were knowingly directed towards you sure wasn't fun. What's fun was almost getting into a physical confrontation. That was great, thank god the crew was there to back you up. 

 

Just then Amber and Grimm’s phone went off.

“Now KiP Gaming is going to be officially fucked,”Amber blurted out loud. 

 

You replied, “And why is that?”

 

“Hana Song just came to town.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Again, I'm always open to constructive criticism as I am trying to improve on my writing skills.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, please comment if there are grammatical/spelling errors or constructive criticism. Thanks for reading and hope to see you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
